Tragic Misconceptions
by the-t-raggedy-man
Summary: Song fic for You could be happy by Snow Patrol. Lily gets a letter from Severus. Character death. LilyXSeverus Marauder Era. I do not own charaters or song
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again everyone! This one's a bit hard to follow and ends rather abruptly. Believe me, I know, but please bare with me._

* * *

Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor common room thinking of the week's events. It was certainly one of, if not the very worst. Minerva McGonagall had sought after Lily during her Wednesday morning classes. Lily observed the woman's deep frown lines as said woman explained her reason for excusing the girl from the rest of her classes that day.

"_Mrs. Evans, I would expect that you will want to sit before I begin." Taking the hint, Lily sat in one of the armchairs facing the deputy headmistress' desk. Professor McGonagall pointedly gave the worried child a grave look and gestured toward the small vial on her desk._

"_This is a Calming Draught. If at any time during our conversation you feel as if you need it, feel free to do so." Lily nodded her understanding._

"_This morning it was brought to our attention that young Severus had not attended any of his morning classes. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn went to check on him in the Slytherin commons. Mr. Snape was found still in bed with a vial containing Doku Ankoku." The girl gasped in horror. McGonagall sighed._

"_I take it you have heard of this potion." Lily slowly nodded before adding._

"_Yes. Severus and I where reading about potions in the restricted section during the holidays. Professor… is he really, is he really gone?" Her pure green eyes rose to the professor's with a look of desperation. Minerva was at a loss. She did not want to hurt the girl, but she also knew she could not lie to her. So against her feelings, the woman spoke her confirmation. At first the female Gryffindor only stared blankly, but in a matter of seconds she was sobbing uncontrollably into the older woman's emerald robes. Gentle hands stroked the back of the distraught girl soothingly. Only when the tears lessened did the Head of House offer a tissue and proceed with the conversation._

"_Do you know of a reason why the poor boy would do this?" She inquired carefully._

"_We had a fight a few days ago, and I told him that I didn't want to be his friend any longer." Lily whispered softly. "He took the Dark Mark even though I tried to convince him not to. I didn't mean to hurt him so badly, I was just so angry and scared." And with that her tears started anew._

Lily thought about that awful day wanting to bawl once again, yet she continued to sit numbly and only ponder. A light peck at the window alerted her that and owl had come to her. Pushing the window aside she allowed the bird into the commons. It looked slightly familiar, but Lily could not place where as had seen it before. The creature held out its leg with a letter attached as she walked closer. Fetching the letter, Lily gave the owl a treat from inside her robe pocket and the animal was on its way. She gazed at the note for a moment before finally breaking the seal and reading the message.

_Dear Lily,_

_I don't know how exactly to express my regret and sadness towards the past events. I want to apologize, truly I do. If I had know that I risked losing you while accepting the mark, know that I would not have taken the same actions I did. I had only wanted a place to belong. I had forgotten that I had you. As I mentioned before, I haven't a clue as how to express myself so I think this song should sum it up quite nicely._

_You could be happy_

_I won't know_

_But you weren't happy_

_The day I watched you go_

_And all the things_

_That I wish I had not said_

_Are played loops_

'_Till it's madness in my head_

_Is it too late to remind you?_

_How we were_

_But not our last days of silence_

_Screaming, bur_

_Most of what I remember_

_Makes me sure_

_I should have stopped you from walking_

_Out the door_

_You could be happy_

_I hope you are_

_You made me happier_

_Then I'd been by far_

_Somehow everything_

_I own smells of you_

_And for the tiniest moment_

_It's all not true_

_Do the things_

_That you always wanted to_

_Without me there to hold you back_

_Don't think, just do_

_More than anything_

_I want to see you go_

_Take a glorious bite_

_Out of the whole world_

_You have James now Lily, and as much as I loathe it, you'll be happy with him. You won't need me from now on. I'm so sorry to have put you through all this pain, you don't deserve it. Goodbye my sweet Lily._

_Forever Yours,_

_Severus Tobias Prince-Snape_

_

* * *

Review Please!  
_


	2. Author's note

**I will not be posting any updates to this story due to internet difficulties. This is effective with all of my stories until further notice. I apologize for any inconveniences this may have caused.**


End file.
